miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Flute
The Flute is the tool of the Fox Miraculous. It is used by Alya Césaire when she is lent the Fox Miraculous to become Rena Rouge. Appearance As depicted in the Miraculous spellbook, the flute is long enough to be used as a staff, and it appears to be made out of a reed. It is orange with white stripes, resembling a red fox's colors, with holes along one side. Abilities The flute has the ability to summon the power Mirage when played, creating one hyper-realistic illusion that the wielder conceives when the holder plays. After the flute has been used, the Miraculous starts to time out, unlike Volpina's variant. Similar to Cat Noir's staff and Ladybug's yo-yo, the holder also uses the flute in hand to hand combat, and when not in use, the holder keeps the flute attached to their back. Whilst not seen yet, the flute can also be used as a communicator.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1046729309338128384 Like Cat Noir's and Ladybug's weapons, when the flute is converted into its cellphone mode, it can take photographs.https://www.instagram.com/p/B5TUSxblDtJ/ Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * This specific kind of flute is a reed-pipe or a "pipeau" in French. ** The choice of naming could be a reference to the phrase "jouer du pipeau" (to play the reed-pipe), meaning "to lie."http://ladyblog.co/post/141316753695/volpina-spoilers-so-you-know-volpina-uses-her ** After decoding the Fox Miraculous page from the spellbook one of the scrambled words translates to Box and wood when combined it means "Boxwood" which was a type of wood used to make woodwind instruments and is also native to Asia hinting that the Mage could've used it to make the flute. * Rena Rouge's flute is shorter than the flute depicted in the Miraculous Spellbook; this may be because weapons can take on different forms to adapt to the user's preference. * The flute is the second known Miraculous tool required by its holder to access their superpower following Ladybug's yo-yo. * It's the second Miraculous tool not used as a mode of transportation following Hawk Moth's cane. * Volpina, an akumatized villain who is based off a former Fox Miraculous holder, has the ability to create as many illusions as she desires, as opposed to the real Fox Miraculous holder. ** As it can be seen in "Timetagger", a real Fox Miraculous holder who is an adult may be able to use their power as many times they want without running out of power. Gallery Screenshots Sapotis Sapotis-000634.png Sapotis-000636.png Sapotis-000637.png Sapotis-000638.png Sapotis-000639.png Sapotis-000640.png Sapotis-000641.png Sapotis-000642.png Sapotis-000644.png Sapotis-000645.png Sapotis-000648.png Sapotis-000649.png Sapotis-000653.png Sapotis-000654.png Sapotis-000655.png Sapotis-000656.png Sapotis-000658.png Sapotis-000686.png Sapotis-000689.png Sapotis-000690.png Sapotis-000691.png Sapotis-000692.png Sapotis-000693.png Sapotis-000694.png Sapotis-000695.png Sapotis-000697.png Sapotis-000698.png Sapotis-000704.png Sapotis-000705.png Sapotis-000706.png Sapotis-000707.png Sapotis-000708.png Sapotis-000709.png Sapotis-000710.png Sapotis-000711.png Sapotis-000712.png Sapotis-000713.png Sapotis-000714.png Sapotis-000715.png Sapotis-000718.png Sapotis-000719.png Sapotis-000720.png Sapotis-000721.png Sapotis-000722.png Sapotis-000723.png Sapotis-000740.png Sapotis-000743.png Sapotis-000745.png Sapotis-000748.png Sapotis-000764.png Sapotis-000769.png Sapotis-000770.png Sapotis-000771.png Sapotis-000782.png Sapotis-000783.png Sapotis-000785.png Sapotis-000786.png Sapotis-000791.png Sapotis-000792.png Sapotis-000794.png Sapotis-000797.png Sapotis-000815.png Sapotis-000816.png Sapotis-000817.png Sapotis-000818.png Sapotis-000819.png Sapotis-000820.png Sapotis-000821.png Sapotis-000823.png Sapotis-000824.png Sapotis-000825.png Sapotis-000826.png Sapotis-000827.png Sapotis-000829.png Sapotis-000837.png Sapotis-000838.png Sapotis-000840.png Sapotis-000844.png Sapotis-000845.png Sapotis-000846.png Sapotis-000847.png Sapotis-000848.png Sapotis-000849.png Sapotis-000850.png Sapotis-000851.png Sapotis-000852.png Sapotis-000867.png Sapotis-000870.png Sapotis-000871.png Sapotis-000872.png Sapotis-000873.png Sapotis-000890.png Sapotis-000891.png Sapotis-000904.png Sapotis-000940.png Sapotis-000941.png Sapotis-000942.png Sapotis-000943.png Sapotis-000944.png Sapotis-000945.png Sapotis-000946.png Sapotis-000947.png Sapotis-001059.png Syren Syren_(179).png Syren_(181).png Syren_(182).png Syren_(183).png Syren_(184).png Syren_(185).png Syren_(203).png Syren_(204).png Syren_(205).png Syren_(211).png Syren_(212).png Syren_(213).png Syren_(214).png Syren_(215).png Syren_(219).png Syren_(220).png Syren_(224).png Syren_(225).png Syren_(233).png Syren_(234).png Syren_(235).png Concept art FM_Flute_Toy_Concept.png|Concept art of modern version of flute at New York Toy Fair 2017 de:Flöte es:Flauta fr:Flûte pt-br:Flauta ru:Флейта Category:Weapons Category:Magical objects Category:Miraculous tools